moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw/Credits
Opening Logos * TriStar Pictures * Carolco Opening Titles * Family Home Entertainment and Tonka Corporation Present * An Atlantic/Kushner-Locke Production * with The Maltese Companies * "Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw" Ending Credits * Produced by: Donald Kushner, Peter Locke * Executive Producers: Edd Griles, Ray Volpe * Co-Produced by: Diana Dru Botsford, Beth Broday * Musical Direction by: Steve Tyrell * Original Songs by: Ashley Hall, Stephanie Tyrell, Steve Tyrell * Original Score by: RIchard Kosinski, Sam Winans, Bill Reichenbach * Sound by: A/K-L Sound Design * Written by: Jim Carlson & Terrence McDonnell * Directed by: Pierre DeCelles * Edited by: John Blizek * Produced in association with: Wang Film Productions Co.; Ltd., Cuckoo's Nest Studios * Starring (in alphabetical order): Greg Berg, Ruth Buzzi, Nancy Cartwright, Cathy Cavadini, Ryan Davis, Joe Deidio, Ashley Hall, Brennan Howard, Janice Kawaye, Alwyn Kushner, Jasper Kushner, Robbie Lee, Tony Longo, Hal Raye, George Rose, Wayne Scherzer, Susan Silo, James Swodek, B.J. Ward, Frank Welker, Mark Vieha * Production Manager: Tracie Graham * Assistant Director: Chiou Wen Shian * Voice Direction: Ward Botsford, Diana Dru Botsford * Casting Director: Brenda K. Kyle * Production Coordinator: Ron Carpenter, Jr. * Asst. Production Coordinator: James S. Page * Art Director: Pierre DeCelles * Color Stylists: Kit Harper, Marianne Tucker * Directing Storyboard Artists: Sam Argo, Rick Bowman, John Bruno, Kurt W. Conner, Pierre DeCelles, Budd Lewis, Mark Marren, Dave Smith * Character Design: Keith Baxter, Philip Felix, Jim Mitchell * Design: Enzo Baldi, Grigor Boyadjiev, Victoria Jenson, Chris Lane, Jay Kenton Manning, Ivo Vaklinov, Colette Van Mierlo * Layout Supervisors: Kurt W. Conner, Oliver Linn, Pongo Guoa * Layouts: Andre Claval, Briz Lotz, Leandro Martinez, Steven Dean Moore, John Perry, David Rodriguez, Tom Shannon, Len Smith, Aaron F. St. John, Michael Swanigan, Bob Tyler, Cliff Voorhees * Assistants to the Producers: Insiah Katz, Nanette Munro * Audiors: Mary Werwage, Linda Shapiro * Controller: John Morrissey * Production Associate for Maltese Companies: Kathryn Arnold * Word Processing: John Perry * Animation Directors: Jerry Lee, Wei Jang Wu * Animation Production Coordinator: Tom Pon * Animators: Fox Fu, Alice Hou, Les Lu, Pony Pong, Jack Yan, Bunis Yang * Assistant Animators: Jerry Che, Steve Ho, Mer Su, Kouw Wang * Color Key: Gwendolyn Chung * Ink: Phoebe Sun * Paint: Ammy Hsieh * Animation Background: Chen Chuan-Hsing, Henry S. Lee * Camera: Gino Chang, Steve Chin, Fonzie Lin, John Liu, Parker Pong * Animation Checkers: Helen Chang, Theresa Fang, Ele Liu, Mary Ma, Joy Tsai, Bana Wu * Translator: Alice Wu * Assistant Translator: Ketty Joe * Pre-Production Editorial by: Theresa Gilroy of Fantasy Works * Lip Sync Assigner: Mike Stribling * Transfers: Rick Crampton, Diane Parrino * Apprentice Picture Editor: James S. Page * Executive in Charge of Production: Diana Dru Botsford * Post-Production Supervisor: Richard J. Anobile * Supervising Sound Editor: T.W. Davis * Sound Editors: Barry Snyder, Thomas Betz * Dialogue Recordists: Tim Dennen, Richard Romaniello * Foley Artists: Alyson Moore, Hilda Hodges * Foley Mixer: Karen Roulo * ADR Mixers: John O'Brien, Maxim Garcia * Negative Cutter: Donna Bassett & Associates, Inc. * Color Timer: Tom Shaffer * Titles and Opticals: Ray Mercer & Co. * Titles Illustration: Randy South * Re-Recording Mixers: T.W. Davis, Tom Betz * Music Supervisor: Beth Broday * Music Editorial Supervisor: Marty Wereski Musician and Song Credits * "At the Pound" ("At the Hop") ** Original Music & Lyrics by: David White, Arthur Singer & John Medora ** Additional Lyrics by: Stephanie Tyrell ** Lead Vocal by: Ashley Hall * "Now That You're Here" ** Music by: Ashley Hall ** Lyrics by: Stephanie Tyrell ** Lead Vocal by: Cathy Cavadini * "The King of Everything" ** Music by: Ashley Hall & Steve Tyrell ** Lyrics by: Stephanie Tyrell ** Lead Vocal by: George Ross * "All in Your Mind" ** Music by: Ashley Hall & Steve Tyrell ** Lyrics by: Stephanie Tyrell ** Lead Vocal by: Ashley Hall * "I'm a Puppy Too" ("Duke of Earl") ** Original Music & Lyrics by: Earl Edwards, Eugene Dixon & Bernice Williams ** Additional Lyrics by: Stephanie Tyrell ** Lead Vocal by: Ashley Hall * "Puppy Power's Back" ** Music by: Ashley Hall & Steve Tyrell ** Lyrics by: Stephanie Tyrell * All Music Recorded at the Tyrell-Mann Studios, Los Angeles and Tempo Recording Studios, Los Angeles * Recording Engineers: David Hines, Chris Hufford, Ric Wilson, Terry Becker, Johnny Post * Mixing Engineer: David Hines * Additional Music: Ashley Hall, Bob Mann * Music Coordinator: Sandy Simkin * Ultra Stereo® Consultants: Bob Weitz, Jack Cashin * Transportation Courtesy of: Sepulveda Auto Clinic · Ray Claridge * Executives in Charge of Production for Tonka Corporation: Jim Pisors, Cyndee Graves * Production Associate for Tonka Corporation: Sue Hamilton * Executives in Charge of Production for Family Home Entertainment: Jose E. Menendez, Ronna B. Wallace, Sally J. Smith, Robert Misiorowski, Jeffrey Falyn * Special Acknowledgement to: W.R. Kowalchuk, Jr. * Recorded in Ultra Stereo® * No. 29103 Motion Picture Association of America * The persons and events in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. * © 1988 Tonka Corporation and Carolco Pictures Inc. (U.S. and Canada); Tonka Corporation and Carolco International N.V. (All other countries). All Rights Reserved. · Unauthorized duplication is prohibited. Category:Credits